1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information access apparatus for performing an information access to storage medium storing information, an information processing apparatus, an information access program storage medium, an information access method, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an auxiliary recording medium for recording information in an information access apparatus such as a personal computer, CD-ROM and DVD that the access speed is high-speed, which are mass storage devices, have been widely used. According to those storage or recording devices, in order to prevent the accident to which the recording medium is taken out in the high velocity revolution and data is destroyed, when an ejection button provided with equipment is depressed, the recording medium is ejected after the revolution of the recording medium is completely stopped.
By the way, the power saving in addition to the speed-up of the information access has been strongly demanded for the personal computer etc. As a method of meeting this demand, there is proposed a method in which it has a usual activation mode wherein information is accessed, and a standby mode that is lower in power consumption than that of the activation mode, the standby mode being adapted to shift to the activation mode upon receipt of the mouse operation from a user, and it shifts a mode from the activation mode to the standby mode in the event that the user issues a mode shift instruction, or in the event that neither the mouse operation nor detaching of the recording medium are performed over a prescribed time. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai. 2006-92627 discloses a technology in which when a recording medium is loaded into an information access apparatus, it returns from the standby mode to the activation mode. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai. 2004-206530 discloses a technology in which it shifts from the activation mode to the standby mode while the recording medium is loaded into the information access apparatus. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai. 2006-92627, it is possible to effectively change the modes between the activation mode and the standby mode in response to trigger which are generated at the time when the recording medium is put on and taken out. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai. 2004-206530, it is possible to save trouble for taking out the recording medium to shift from the activation mode to the standby mode, and the return processing from the standby mode to the activation mode can be done in speed-up.
Moreover, it is general that the ejection button mentioned above not only is pushed to eject the recording medium but also two or more triggers are prepared like instruction of the recording medium's exhaust on the display screen. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai. 2005-222679 discloses a technology in which ejection/load of the recording medium is performed in accordance with a state change of each two or more switches, and, in addition, a technology that stop/continuation of the power supply is automatically performed in accordance with the state of those switches. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai. 2005-222689, power consumption can surely be suppressed even in a case where ejection/load of the recording medium is performed by various methods.
However, according to the conventional information access apparatus, there are often associated with types such as a type that the recording medium is not ejected with the turn off of the power supply even if the ejection button is depressed to take out the recording medium forgot to take after the power supply is turned off, and a type that the power supply of the information access apparatus inadvertently rises even if the ejection button is erroneously depressed. Thus, there are problems such a problem that it is made wait until the power supply of the information access apparatus rises in the state that the ejection button can be depressed after it turns on, and a problem that the electric power is uselessly consumed.